List of scientific errors
This is the list of scientific errors in this documentary. The Evolution Winners # Inostrancevia lack of teeth covering organs and the green coloration too. Name one mammal that is actually green. No predator like Inostrancevia would have such bright coloration to hide. # Ischigualastia model is based on Placerias, ''a leftover from when it was set to be used, but was used as ''Ischigualastia due to time constraints. # ''Probelesodon'' was more than likely to have been omnivorous as its relatives were likely omnivorous. # ''Saurosuchus'' couldn't bound like how it was depicted in the series. # Eoraptor could have been omnivorous. # Eoraptor could have also been more feathery like other small theropod dinosaurs. # Gigantoraptor was too big to jump. # Tylosaurus (listed here as Tylosaurus because the director says it is that genus, despite what the website says), along with other mosasaurs, would have more than likely had a tail fluke. # Varanoids did not live in Antarctica 194 million years ago. Arcanosaurus, ''One of the oldest varanoids is 125 million years old. # The color scheme of ''Squalicorax (listed here as Squalicorax because the director says it is that genus, despite what the website says) is unrealistic. The Watering Hole # Dinheirosaurus may represent a species of Supersaurus. # The Ornitholestes model is based on Masiakasaurus, a leftover from when it was set to be used, but was used as Ornitholestes due to time constraints. # Ornitholestes was not found in Europe, and was endemic to North America. # Masiakasaurus (as has been said, the Ornitholestes model was originally intended to be used for Masiakasaurus) may or may not have had feathers in life, and likely had lips covering its teeth. # ''Rhamphorhynchus'' probably didn't drill holes into trees to hunt insects like Cenozoic woodpeckers, this may just be a speculation. # The model of ''Miragaia'' is incorrect, using a model of a Tuojiangosaurus due to time constraints. # ''Allosaurus'' and ''Torvosaurus'' could have had lips covering its teeth as recent studies showed. Survival Tactics # Castorocauda was a docodont, not a mammal. Docodonts are still part of Mammaliaformes, though. # The real Guanlong was covered with proto-feathers. # ''Mamenchisaurus'', like other sauropods, was unlikely to be a good swimmer. # Sinraptor never lived alongside Shunosaurus. The most likely candidate would've been Yangchuanosaurus or Gasosaurus. # The real Rahonavis was a jeholornithid, not a dromaeosaurid as how the program depicted it. # Rahonavis could have or could have not flown, but no one knows for sure. # Rahonavis might have or might have not had the ability to vocalize or mimic anything it heard, but this is a speculation. # Studies show Beelzebufo didn't have the long tongue to reach out and grab its prey. Instead, it ambushed its prey. # It is believed that the true Protoceratops had Psittacosaurus-like quills. The End Game # The adult and juvenile Tyrannosaurus should be partially feathered. # The two juvenile T.rexes didn't have feathers, unlike the last juvenile T.rex, which still has feathers, but this may have been an episode's programming mistake. # Tyrannosaurus teeth in reality were actually most likely covered by lips. # The validity of the genus "Troodon" has been called into question recently, as the type specimen of the genus is a small amount of teeth, which are not diagnostic to the genus level in dinosaurs. The show's version is most likely Pectinodon. # ''Triceratops'' probably had Psittacosaurus-like quills on its tail, but this is speculation. Category:Cretaceous animals Category:Jurassic animals Category:Triassic animals Category:Lists Category:Evolution's Winners animals Category:Watering Hole animals Category:Survival Tactics animals Category:End Game animals